


On the Black Leather Couch

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Come Shot, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Chad got him the call: actor-models wanted, flexible hours, great connections.  What could be the harm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Black Leather Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This is labelled AU because it diverges radically from how the Boys entered show business. No reflection upon any living person is intended.

**title: On the Black Leather Couch**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
pairing: J2  
rating: XXX !  adults only!  
length: 2472 words of pure porn.  yay?

warning: dubious consent at first.  J gets in over his head.  Don’t read if sketchy situations might trigger you. Happy ending.  Kind of a dom/sub vibe, but not talked through in advance.

Summary:  Chad got him the call: actor-models wanted, flexible hours, great connections.  What could be the harm?

Dedication: for [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**deirdre_c**](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/), who [threw another coin in the Wishing Well](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/520203.html).  OMG.

Disclaimer: this is so not about any actual real people that I couldn’t even bring myself to spell out their entire names.  !!!  


 

Before coming to LA, he’d deferred acceptance into the Engineering program at UT Austin. That fallback was always in the back of his mind, a piece of security that allowed him to take a chance.  His parents supported his desire to try to make it as an actor.  They had always believed in their children’s intelligence and abilities.  They trusted him to act like an adult, like the son they’d raised to do the right thing, to keep on the straight and narrow and make good decisions and stay safe.

He knew breaking into acting would take time.  He knew it wouldn’t happen overnight.  He had to stay positive and keep looking for breaks and working hard toward his goals.

Ads for model-actors weren’t exactly what he was looking for — he was actor, not a model! but he was lured in by the promise of “multiple roles” “flexible hours”  and “great connections.”

Chad had put in a word for him, got him the call. Chad did a lot of things J wasn’t comfortable with, but if it got him a good role, and made him some money, and he got experience, and the only drawback was owing one to his new friend, that would be cool, right?

He double checked the address. He hoped he was in the right place — it was just a house on a street.  But when he went in, the waiting room was full of guys.  Most of them were good looking. J could see how true it was that everyone was good-looking in LA.

There was no receptionist like at most of the studios.  He thought maybe a PA would come and make him fill out the usual clipboard.  He carried his headshots in a nice leather portfolio his mom had given him for the purpose.  But then he noticed that none of the other guys had resumes or head shots with them.  Every so often a PA would come and tap one of them, and they would stand and go out.  Never any clipboards.  Weird.

Then a PA came for him, tapped him, so he stood and followed. The PA was an older guy, maybe in his forties, good-looking like everyone, well-built, with a neatly trimmed black beard and an earring.  J hoped his look would be right for something, soon.  Mentally he crossed his fingers, while he tried to take a few calming breaths.  He hoped he looked cool and collected.

They went upstairs and the PA knocked before opening the door.  They went in and there was already another guy there, plus a camera operator.  The room was sparsely furnished, just some light curtains on a breezy open window, a big leather couch, a floor lamp, and a plant on an end table.  The rest of the room was taken up with lights and equipment.

The other guy stood, and it was immediately clear that he was talent. He had the look, the clean, glossy beauty and the extraordinary magnetism. Not right out of high school like J — this guy had the look of experience.

“Make yourself comfortable,” the PA said, and he went to work on the equipment, helping the camera guy get things set up.

“Is there anything you’re not comfortable with?” the other guy asked him.

J found it a little hard to look right at him, that’s how freaking good-looking the guy was.  Beautiful thick hair, though maybe the blond frosting was a little unfortunate.  Smooth, freckled skin.  Clear, olive/hazel eyes.  A mouth so lush, the lips should be insured for a million bucks.  And he was big, too — strong, athletic build, not as tall as J, but taller than most.

“No?” J answered.

“Well, we’re keeping it simple today, so you ought to be all right,” the guy smiled.  He had a sweet, friendly smile that made it impossible not to smile back.

They sat down together on the black leather couch.

“Nice dimples,” the guy said, stroking his face with one finger. Okay, that was a little odd.

“We’re rolling, Jen,” the PA remarked.

J shot a look at the camera, unprepared.  But before he could think what to do, the pretty guy - Jen? — leaned in.

“Just relax,” he said gently, “and I’ll take care of you.” He leaned in further, whispered into J’s ear, “Pretend they’re not here. It’s just you and me. You’re safe, I promise.”

J’s heart hammered in his chest.  What had Chad gotten him into?  Should he just cut and run? But wouldn’t that be stupid? The money — Chad said the money was really good.  And … and…  but J knew this wasn’t going to be the kind of thing that would help him build a resume.

Then he felt his earlobe drawn into Jen’s mouth, and every thought flew out the window.  Jen pulled and sucked at his earlobe, nipping a little with his teeth, as his hands traveled silkily across J’s body.  He had good hands, J thought, a little hysterically, as they soothed his sides, even as the lips and tongue and teeth at his ear drove him wild.

“No marks, okay?” Jen whispered, and moved down to bite and suck lightly at his neck.

He fought to breathe.  He didn’t know whether he could stand to open his eyes.    Adrenaline was coursing through his body — he was almost shaking, he couldn’t think.

 He couldn’t do anything but feel as this guy just wound him up and took him apart, playing his body with those tender, confident hands and that hot, savage mouth.

“Oh, oh,” he moaned, shuddering.  His dick was hard as steel.  What would happen? What could he let happen — on camera?  What should he do?

“Yeah,” Jen murmured.  “That’s right, give it up to me.  Just like that.”

The hands were relentless, the mouth roamed freely drown his neck, biting down, not too hard, and his body shook. He couldn’t stop it.

“Beautiful,” Jen said.  “Just, here, let me—“ and then those implacable hands were lifting the hem of his tee shirt.  Chad had told him, wear that Pearl Jam tee shirt, the tight one.

And he was helping, he was stripping off his tee shirt and tossing it across the room.

“Look at you,” Jen said.  His voice was pitched for the mic.  “Gorgeous.  Untouched.  Am I right?”

“Yes,” J said.  It was more of a groan.

“Open those pretty eyes.  Look at me,” Jen ordered.

He did.  The harsh lights flooded his dilated pupils, but all he could see was Jen.

“You want me to touch you, don’t you?” Jen asked.

“Yes,” J said.  There wasn’t anything else he could say, was there?

“Like this,” Jen said, and those clever, demon fingers were stroking across his chest, pinching oh-so-lightly at his nipples, and they zinged with pleasure that went straight to his balls.

“Oh, oh god,” J moaned.  He’d never been so out of control in his life, the heat, the confusion— the sinful pleasure of it.  God.

“You want me to kiss you, here,” Jen said, and his lips were so beautiful, and J was already hooked on the hit of those sharp white teeth, that hot wet tongue.

“Yes, oh god, yes,”  J said.

“Please,” Jen said. It wasn’t a request, it was an order.

“Please, please,” J begged.

Jen lowered his head like it was some kind of benediction. His lips were soft and warm and wicked as they seized on J’s nipple, one of the hands got the other one, and it was like a war, with J caught in the crossfire, as Jen shot blisses across his body, mouth on one nipple, fingers on the other, and the casualties were yielded up in J’s helpless little cries for more.

Jen pulled back a little.  J lay back on the couch, panting, shaking, afraid to think what might come next, desperate for whatever it would be.

“I want to touch you,” Jen said.  “Okay?”

J knew better than to think he meant anything else but what he meant.

“Okay,” he gasped.

“I want you to look at me, okay? Look right in my eyes,” Jen said.

“Okay,” J said, like it was all some magic trick that Jen had cooked up.  Maybe it was, maybe Jen was a sorceror, or this was all a dream.  Maybe Jen was the kind of demon that came by night and used his victims till they were dry, leaving nothing left.

J kept his eyes on Jen, Jen’s pretty green eyes, his sweet red lips, the little half-smile on the wicked mouth.

“Open your jeans,” Jen said.

J did it. They were button flies.  J was commando, like he’d somehow known.  But he hadn’t. Had he?

“Take out your dick,” he said.

J kept his eyes on Jen.  He relished the way Jen’s eyes darkened, the little flash of tongue as he licked his lips when J had his dick in his hands.

“Show me how you like it,” Jen said.  “But don’t close your eyes.”

J wanted to close his eyes, but that spark of desire in Jen’s eyes made this feel real, in a way that he could take.  It made it easier, instead of worse, to look into Jen’s eyes and somehow give this to a stranger.

He gripped his dick with one hand, a little tight, a little fast.  He couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that welled out of him.

“Kick off those jeans, give yourself some room,” Jen said.

He did as he was told.  He was naked on the couch, Jen fully clothed beside him, PA and camera operator watching, capturing every bit of him on video.

“Look at you,” Jen said.  “You’re gorgeous.  Look at that dick, those heavy balls.  Beautiful.”

Was it a script? J had no way of knowing. What was next? He was naked. So far he’d done everything Jen had asked, without even hesitating.  Was that good, or bad? He didn’t know anymore.

Jen leaned in to kiss his ear again.  “You’re doing so good, you’re perfect. Don’t worry,” he whispered.

Jen slid one arm behind him, the crisp white sleeve of his linen shirt just a little scratchy against J’s shoulders.  He eased himself close to J, his hip just under J’s, almost cradling him there on the black leather couch.

“Put your leg over mine,” Jen ordered, and J did.  He was half in Jen’s lap. He could feel Jen’s hard-on, and he swallowed, not knowing what to think.

Jen’s right hand soothed down his chest.  Jen’s mouth was still at J’s ear.  He could hear Jen breathing.  His breath smelled like Altoids.

“Put my hand on your dick,” Jen instructed, and J, in a dream, lifted the other man’s hand onto his erection.

“Show me,” Jen said, and J moaned, overcome, as he worked his dick with Jen’s hand, slower than he normally would.  Jen’s hand wasn’t as big as his, but Jen grabbed him just right.

“Tell me,” Jen demanded.  “Harder? Faster?”

“No,” J said, and the word “no” had finally made it past his lips, only to be followed up with “slower, please.”

“Ahh, yes,” Jen rumbled approvingly, and his hand slowed down.  “Like this?”

The tight grip of that wicked hand was perfect, gripping up his length, and easing back down around him, taking him all the way.  Jen fondled his balls a little.

“Yeah?” Jen asked.

“Oh, yeah,” J answered, panting.

“Here?” Jen asked, as his clever, clever hand pressed down, under J’s sack.

“Yeah,” J said.

“Mmm,” Jen said, and just rested his hand there a moment, deep between J’s legs, pressing, owning.

“You are fucking perfect,” Jen said, with conviction, and then his hand came back up, rolling J’s balls tenderly, then grabbing onto his dick and not letting go.

“Give it to me,” Jen said, his hand jacking J so right, so relentless.  “Give it up, give it.”

J’s hips wouldn’t stay still, his throat wouldn’t stay silent.  He writhed up into Jen’s grip, groaning, panting, fucking into the hand of this beautiful stranger.

“Yes,” Jen encouraged him. “Yes!”

J felt it coming, he couldn’t hold it back, he was gonna come, on camera, in front of God and everybody, and he had no way to stop it.

“Let it — let it —“ Jen whispered. “I got you.  Come.”

J arched his head back with a roar he couldn’t control.  His load shot out of him like fire, landing in big gobs all over his naked chest.  Jen squeezed it out of him, giving his balls one last roll, stripping every bit of jizz out of his body till nothing was left.

He felt Jen’s hands running through the mess as he collapsed back onto the couch, chest heaving, trying to get his breath.  He’d never come that hard in his life.  Dear god.  What was this.

Then Jen scooped up his come onto his fingers, and delicately held them to his lips, and he opened, and sucked Jen’s fingers in.

Jen kissed him on the cheek, weirdly chaste.

“Beautiful,” he said.

“That’s a wrap, Jen,” the bearded guy said.

“Thanks.  Do y’all mind?” Jen said.

The two other guys quietly left the room.

“You have two choices,” Jen said.  “You can come back here next week, and work with me again.  Or, you can walk away with a thousand bucks and pretend it never happened.”

J opened his eyes, staring up at Jen.  “Honestly? I’d never want to pretend that never happened. My mind is permanently blown. But I don’t know if I’ll be back.  This is not really what I had in mind when I came to LA.”

“It never is, is it?” Jen asked softly.  “But if you come back, I’ll blow more than your mind.”

J felt a rush of arousal flood through him that, naked as he was, he knew he couldn’t hide. “You say that to all the guys?”

Jen shook his head.  “I don’t — I haven’t been on this side of the camera in a year and a half.  I’m part owner of this operation.  JD, he’s my business partner.”

“Then — what — what was this?”  J asked, confused and a little angry at this revelation.

“This was meant to be a screentest.  But I saw an opportunity, and I took it.  Was I wrong?” Jen asked.

“No,” J grudgingly had to admit.

“The camera’s digital.  I can wipe it.  No harm, no foul.  But, I’d prefer if you came back next week.”

Jen studied J with a serious look on his too-pretty face.  J only hoped that Jen’s introduction to this side of the business hadn’t been much worse.

“I’ll think about it,” J said, playing it cool.

“You’ll be back,” Jen said.

Then they were both laughing, and somehow, J knew it was all going to work out fine.


End file.
